Reborn
by sweeneytoddlover
Summary: A young girl is "freed" from her world, and enters a new one with no memory of her past life. She goes on a quest in search of her new "other self" or "other half" or "brother" or whatever you would like to interpret it, and even love. She bumps into the inuyasha gang, and *gasps* falls in love with one of them without even knowing it.


REBORN

Rose's Story

The girl. The sad, lonely girl. She never wanted her friends to know her pain. To share her pain. So she uses her smile to hide it. She could never make decisions on her own so she wouldn't be ashamed of her actions.

One night, she had a dream. It was all white, nothing there, except for a small figure coming towards her. There was Earth, who very much resembled the world the girl lived in. No, it couldn't be. This was Earth, the world the girl known all her life, was this woman standing 10 yards from her. Earth, who looked about somewhere in her twenties, with light green, no tangles flowing down to her waist and vines hanging from her strands of hair, her amazingly flawless face, the lightest green skin the girl could possibly imagine, and her silky green dress, no wrinkles, as flawless as her face an skin. She walked up to the girl, walking as balanced as a model. As the girl had a good look at the beautiful woman, she noticed a dark ocean blue rose set perfectly on her hair, and a pair of enchanting ocean blue eyes staring right at the girl. Earth smiled the kindest and comforting smile known to mankind, and reached her arm out for the girl to take. Lifting her arm up, the girl quickly realized how weird a dream like this could be. She wasn't able to control her own actions in her other dreams. But she was now. For some reason, she wasn't scared, for this woman was the girls' world. And they have known one another for a long time.

The girl took a step and touched Earth's warm, delegate hand. The girl felt more relaxed than ever. "Are you in pain?" Earth spoke. "Does it hurt to live here with me? Does it hurt to be with these people? Do they burden you?" The girl slowly nodded. She knew Earth wasn't just sympathizing with her. She really understood the girl. "I know. I see. You hate me, do you? You want to leave everything and everyone here. You want to separate yourself from me because you see no hope in my future."

"No, that's not true!" The girl finally spoke. "Yes, I don't see hope as I keep living there, but I know that if I sacrifice my life to you, you will get stronger and overpower the humans, living life anew. And I hope that I can live life anew as well!"

"So that is it, huh." Earth chuckled.

"I owe my life to you, and I just want you to be happy and be beautiful." The girl responded.

Earth smiled. "Thank you," she breathed.

Suddenly without warning, the girl gasped. Looking down at her chest, she saw a silver blade, no dents, with dark rose red blood dripping down from the ends, piercing her skin, running right through her heart. The girl understood. This was her time. She was the sacrifice, and she gave her life to her home, Earth. Looking back up, she caught a glimpse of Earth whispering with her lips, "Goodbye." Whiteness overtook Earth, and she disappeared. The girl stood there. She blinked and saw that everything was white. Looking around and seeing no one was there, she turned around, and saw two wings that had sprouted in her back. She wasp wearing a torn, worn out, plain, white dress. She closed her eyes again, and let her wings take off to her new world.

The girl heard Earth's voice. "You are you. You are one of a kind, one of your own. You are starting a new life. The equivalent exchange will take place soon, and you will give me something since now you are able to start a new life. You will find a loyal partner, a friend, maybe even someone to love, and others to join in your journey. Oh, and a name. You might want a name. Remember, a name can't make you; you make up the name. Have a nice life, my darling."

My eyes are unopened, and I lie on the ground. I hear a little girl and boy, most likely brother and sister, running beside me. I hear a cry only a few feet away. The little girl must have fallen. I hear the little boy shout something, but I can't understand the meaning. I hear the loud sound of hooves galloping and a woman saying something in that gibberish again. I feel footsteps. My tired eyes slowly open, revealing the woman that I heard just now. I squeeze my eyes shut, for there is something bright and yellow up above making my eyes water. Now that I think about it, how is it that I've ended up lying in this green spiky ground? Have I been asleep all this time? Most likely. I don't remember anything. I don't care though. As long as I'm alive, and Its not like I can harm anyone.

The woman is still staring at me, a curious look on her pale face. What does she want from me? No, wait a moment. She isn't staring at me, but at the back of me. I turn my head and notice pearl white wings half the size of me. Maybe she recognizes my wings from somewhere. If she knows me, then she could tell me the answers to my questions, starting with who she is. But I don't know what to say. I can't talk and ask her a question. I can't move my lips the way they do. I don't know how. No, I remember! That little girl who tripped muttered something to her brother. It could mean, "help." I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot. "S-Soooorry... sorry." The woman now gazes at my hopeful face. Her face seems curious. Did I say it wrong? The woman slinks to her knees, forming a word with her mouth. I don't know what, but when she smiles and reaches her hand out, I feel like there is no troubles in the world.

I take her hand and she guides me up. I've never used my legs before, so I can't stand up well, but the woman guides me up to my own two feet. She holds my hand, walking slowly to her brown, big eyed creature she rides. She grabs a bag hanging from the creature and takes out a long, grey bandage. Holding my wings, the woman folds them up the best she can an wraps the sticky bandage around my chest and back. A white feather falls to the ground. It hurts a bit, but I stay calm, not caring much. She probably wants to hide them because others will think I'm weird and try to attack me. I go along with it. My legs are wobbly, and I trip a few times, but eventually make it and hop up onto the big creature with the help of the woman. When the woman hops up as well in front of me, I want to show my gratitude for helping me, but all that comes out is a quiet mutter, "Sorry." She turns her head to face me and smiles, giggling in a friendly way. I shut my eyes closed in fear when it starts to move, but then realize it is just taking us to where the woman wants to go. The woman throws her long legs around the creature, facing the side of me. She takes her hand and points it at her chest. "Kagome." This must be a word that people call her. She points to me, wanting to know mine. A name can't make you; you make up your name, I remember. I don't remember from where, and I don't know what these different words mean, but I think I understand. "Rose," I say. "Rose."

I take the time to look all around me. Different shades of different colors, a light blue ceiling wrapping around everything, and green on the ground. There are large pink sticks with fluffy blue leaves on top. "Trees," Kagome explains. Those things are trees, I guess. I see tall, purple, spiky rocks far off in the distance which Kagome call mountains. What a colorful world.

After a long, boring ride, Kagome orders the creature to stop by shouting a word I cannot make out. She hops off our large ride, and helps me down. I can now walk, so I tip toe closely behind her, looking out of her shoulder once in a while. I see hanging on Kagome's back is a pack of long sticks with a triangle point at the top, and a big three sided stick, most likely to shoot the other sharp sticks, in her hand. Kagome is barely taller than me with long, black shiny hair. She wears a green skirt along with a white and green shirt to match, fitting perfectly on her slender body. She and I are barefoot, unlike the other people walking alongside us. While walking close to a dark grey road that no one steps foot on, Kagome greets the other people walking alongside the rode in the opposite direction as we are. I probably should be annoyed with not knowing what these people are communicating about, but I don't care. I'm somehow already used to it. She stops moving allowing me to bump into her to have a conversation with a lady with long, silver braided hair to match her old, wrinkly skin. Kagome points to the pack on her back with the sharp sticks. She takes out a broken one and places it on the other lady's shaky hands. I hear the old lady say, "Fix arrow." I suppose the sticks Kagome carries are called "arrows."

Bored from observing everyone around me, I stop and think, comparing my face to Kagome's. She always has a bright attitude, and I have no expression. If I do show a feeling on my face, it has a curious look. I look down the vacant road with not many creatures riding on it, and see a jungle. It is foggy and I can't see it well, so I turn away. I focus on a small creature, about the size of my hand, with long, tall ears sticking out of its head, and a rounded white, furry tail sticking out of its behind. It hops, wandering down the street, fading into the fog. I don't see any other creatures around here besides the people. Maybe, they all live in that jungle? No. There has got to be more than that. Maybe they are all around us, moving from place to place as we speak. Such freedom they have.

"Rose!" I hear. It is Kagome's voice, no doubt. But, where is she? I turn to my left and see an old shack. The sides are worn down, with large pieces of the wall peeling off. I peer into the dusty window, hoping Kagome's nearby. She is, and another person stands tall and confidant beside her. He is a male, with long black hair that flows down his back along with two pointy ears sticking out of the top of his head. He wears an oversized red robe, and sandals to cover his bare feet. "Inuyasha!" I hear Kagome yell. Is the man's name Inuyasha? I keep watching. Kagome pulls his ear, and Inuyasha falls down to the floor. I can't help but chuckle. Kagome hears my voice and turns her head toward the window. I duck, but she still notices me. The rusty door opens, and I find Kagome rushing out to greet me. She must have thought I was lost. A cute little kid with brown hair and a fluffy tale rushes out as well. He looks up to me and says in a cheerful voice, "I'm Shippou!"

"Ai-den," I say, trying out his name. I place my hand up to my chest. "Rose." I say. Kagome says something to Shippou, but I couldn't tell what she said. I heard, "she will stay with us." The grouchy black haired man who's arguing with Kagome charges out the shack, with an angry and frustrated look on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha argue for a while, and finally Kagome stops talking and leads me inside the old building. By the look of her proud face, I'm guessing she won the fight.

"Kagome?" I ask in confusion. Kagome just smiles at me in her sweet and gentle smile and walks through the door, while I follow her in. She forgets to hold open the door, and it slams right back into my fragile forehead. I get a weird feeling. Is it a good feeling, or bad? Kagome stares at me for a moment with a shocked face, but then starts laughing. At least I know that expression is good. "Pain," Kagome tells me, "That feeling is called pain." I look up at her with my still and expressionless face, and walk through the door after a moment. Opening the door reveals two new faces: One a male, the other a female. They seem a little older than Kagome and I.

The awkward silences concludes as the man with short black hair wearing a long black and purple robe stands up out of his large wooden chair, walking toward me. He comes close, taking my hands and placing them in his hands. "Rose, would you consider going on a date with me?" I hear his breath being whispered in my ear. I don't know what to say, mostly because I don't know what he's saying. But before I can move my hands out of his grasp, I see him gasp in this so called "pain," while I hear a large slap made by the woman, the other new face in the room. "Serves him right!" I hear the grouchy Inuyasha mumble.

"Ya know, maybe if Miroku would stop going around and saying that phrase to every women he sees, he wouldn't get hit so much by Sango." Inuyasha sighs. "Rose," Kagome says nicely, "This 'ladies man' is named Miroku. Can you say that? Miroku."I look up at Kagome. "Miroku," I try to say.

"That's great, Rose!" Kagome exclaims in joy torwards me. "Now, that woman over there, the one who hit Miroku, is Sango."

"Sango?" I ask.

"Awesome," Kagome says with a smile.

I sit down in one of the chairs by Kagome. "Is 'I'm sorry' and people's names all she can say?" I hear Miroku ask.

"It seems so, but it's weird." Kagome answers.

"What's so weird?" Inuyasha asks, now seeming interested in the conversation. "I mean, I'm not surprised. Look at the girl, she doesn't seem like she would talk much especially because of her face. It's expressionless!" Inuyasha exclaims, pointing at me. I touch my own face. Kagome rolls her eyes, continuing on. "Even when she was repeating all your names, Rose only spoke to me and Shippou. It would be nice if she would at least be able to say 'hello,' at least not to us two." I hear Shippou joining into the conversation. "Maybe she only talks to people she trusts. I mean, Miroku came on obviously way too fast, and Sango slapped the man before Rose thought he did anything wrong. So I can see why she got the wrong impression of those two," Shippou says.

"Well, what about me?" Inuyasha asks, frustrated.

"Well," Shippou replies, " Inuyasha's just… Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face turns into an angry look. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT?!" I hear, although I had just for a moment hoped I didn't. Kagome looks down at my dull face. "Rose, how about 'hello?' It's what you say when you greet someone. Here, I'll show you."

I watch as Kagome orders Miroku and Inuyasha to stand in front of my chair, facing each other. "Hello." I hear Inuyasha say, in great annoyance.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku says politely.

"Now Rose, it's your turn," Sango says, pointing at me to signal for me to talk. I feel pressured. I hop out of my seat and walk out the door. "Rose!" I hear Shippou yell.

I walk down the now crowded street. "Delicious fruits here! Get your food right here!" I hear a man yell. What is food? My body starts to hurt. Oh, I see. This is pain. But it's probably just a mild case of hurt. The pain passes after a minute as I keep walking. Focusing on my own two feet and trying to keep my balance, I collide into a tall man with long silver hair walking with a young and small girl and a short green creature. The man turns around and stares at me with his serious, yet handsome face. I stare back with my curious face. The more I look at others' faces, the more I think mine is boring. The man looks just like Inuyasha, but with platinum-silver colored hair and slightly older. "Sorry," he mutters in a low voice, facing his back torward me and making his way back again along the road. I feel bad, but I don't know what to say. "Uh-" My hands moves with out control. I reach out and tug on the man's shirt, finally all caught up to him. I look up at him with my lonely eyes. "He…he…Hello!" I finally say, spitting the words out. He turns his head towards me, surprised, but all I see now is a blur. My hand lets go of his cloth, and the pain in my body makes it hard for me to move. My legs wobble, and my heavy wings bring me down to the ground, collapsing.

My eyes open, revealing Kagome's worried face along with the rest of the gang in the background. The man I bumbed into earlier is here too, leaning against the old wall with its layers starting to peel off. His two short companions are there, standing next to him, as well. "I guess I'm not surprised," Kagome says. "She hasn't eaten anything since I found her."

"Well, that's why she's so skinny," Inuyasha says, groutchy as usual. Miroku looks like he's just discovered something. He runs into another room I can't see. Sprinting back toward me, Miroku holds something in his hand, moving his hand up to my face. "This is food. You eat it, Rose," he says.

"Try saying food, Rose," Sango suggests.

"Foo..food?" I try.

Kagome smiles.

After a short time of teaching me basic words like "no", "yes", and other "conversational" words, as Kagome told me." Oh, and this man, the one you saw last before you fainted, carried you all the way here!"

"Ca...rried?" I ask. Inuyasha grabs Kagome and picks her up. "Carried," Kagome explains, as Inuyasha sets her down. "This man looks so much like Inuyasha since they're brothers, see?" Inuyasha and him are brothers? I don't know what that means. "His name is Sesshomaru, Rose," Kagome continues on. "Can you say that? Sesshomaru."

"K-K-Sesshomaru." I finally say. Kagome faces toward Sesshomaru. "Did anything happen before she fainted, Sesshomaru?"

"No," he answers in his low, serious voice. "She bumped into me, and as I walked away, she yelled out 'hello,' and then fell." Kagome's face lights up. "Rose, you said your first word besides sorry to a stranger!"

"Hold up," Inuyasha says, looking confused. "So Rose has talked to every person she's met besides me?! She even talked to my older brother, and he's…" Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha a glare, which makes him shut up. "Well I guess Rose still doesn't trust you," Shippou says. "I don't blame her," he mumbles. Inuyasha makes a frustrated face, and smacks Shippou. "Kagome, Inuyasha's not being nice!" he complains." Kagome turns to look at me. "Rose, we're all going to let you rest for a little bit, ok?" Everyone turns and leaves as Kagome whispers something to Inuyasha on her way out. I close my eyes, thinking about that small creature with the long ears and small, fuzzy tail. I give up and fall asleep.

_Billions and billions of images of this town suffocate me. Pictures of that creature, pictures of Kagome's smile, Inuyasha's grouchy face, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Sesshomaru, too. I can't breath. Stop talking, it hurts! Voices everywhere surrounding me. The sound is eerie. FIND HIM. FIND THAT CREATURE. FIND THE CREATURE FOR YOU. YOUR OTHER HALF. THE UNBREAKABLE BOND IS BEGINNING. FIND HIM. Find who? Where? When? Who are you? Why are you in my dreams? I'm sitting in the middle of all white surrounding me. I'm sitting with my small hands covering my knees. My head is drooped down, asking these questions in a monotone voice. The voices are still saying the same things. I feel like I understand even though I can't tell what they're saying. My head hurts even though my face doesn't show it. I don't get it. Is this supposed to be a dream? A nightmare? I don't like it. I can't take it anymore. Kagome shows up in front of me. "I'm sorry about all this. Let's go home," she says with a kind smile. She takes a strand of my blood red hair gently, then grasping it with all her might, her face turning horrific and demon-like. "You are not Kagome," I try to say, making use of my newly learned words. YOU'RE RIGHT. I look up, gasping. THIS IS MY DEMON. GO AND FIND HIM AND BECOME A WORTHY OPPONENT FOR ME. I WILL BE WAITING. GO AHEAD, LITTLE DEMON. The demon's eyes widen, its slobbery mouth opening, looking directly at me. EAT. It jumps out at me. I don't want this. "N-no. No…" Blackness surrounds me._

"NOOOO!" I finally scream. I'm sitting up on the matt in the middle of the room. I'm trembling, gasping from the terrible dream. My eyes are wet, although I don't feel tears as I touch my cheeks. "Rose? What is it? What happened?" I know this voice. It's… Inuyasha, isn't it? I turn my head to look. He's sitting on a chair beside my mattress. "Kagome told me to stay here the night so hopefully you'd actually talk to- Hey, your fingers! They're shaking like hell! What… What is-" I throw myself into his arms, my body trembling like crazy. I still can't trust him, but I was paranoid and scared out of my mind. "Sorry," I manage to get out of my mouth, even though I'm scared, and I honestly don't know what "sorry" means. He hugs back, smiling slowly and patting my head until I go back to bed and close my eyes, but still not being able to fall asleep yet. "Hey," I hear with my eyes closed. It's Kagome, tip-toeing into the room. I keep my eyes closed. "Inuyasha, I didn't think you were able to be kind to another human being," she whispers.

"What was that?!" Inuyasha yells. He covers mouth with a slap, probably after realizing he could wake me up. He already has. "Well," Kagome starts to say, "See ya!"

"Wh-" Inuyasha yells. He looks at my still shaking body and pats my head gently until I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A couple weeks go by fast with more lessons on life, talking, and reading. It seems that usually Kagome and her friends fight monsters for a living and Kagome actually comes from a different world (which she calls the "real" world) and travels there sometimes to grab some food like "potato chips," whatever that is. I guess someone has something different about them, which makes me fit in more. I feel a lot better each day with no more nightmares, I think to myself as the sun shines into my room. I've started to get a little more fluent in basic words in their language, which comes in handy when it comes to talking with my friends. My friends, as in, the gang. (Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and I think Sesshomaru) I can easily talk to Inuyasha now, seeing as how I can trust him… at least, for now.

I sleepily walk to the end of my room and open the door. I jump suddenly to find a little girl standing outside of my room. There stands Shippou, and somehow bright and happy even in the morning. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" he asks. Sesshomaru… The man who carried me back after I fainted in the market place, I remember! Now that I've learned most of their words, I should thank him. "No. I do not," I say. He walks away after hearing a familiar voice.

Peering outside of the door, I see the tall and noble Sesshomaru. "Um," I say, walking over to the man. "Thank you. For the last time we met when I fainted and you brought me back here. I am sorry I was so careless." His face is surprised. He turns his head, frustrated and blushing. "There… Is nothing t-to apologize f-for," he mutters. I look down to one of the straps to my worn down dress is sagging. "Uh- S-sorry." I run over to Kagome and ask her what is wrong with my dress, and why it made someone turn rose red. "Eh... Well you see, um... Men, they think differently… Um…-" she tries to say. Miroku runs into the run down kitchen and interrupts Kagome's babbling. "Oh, my dear Kagome, are you giving this little girl a speech of some sort? I'd be happy to help!" Miroku freezes after a slap noise, and I see Sango standing beside Miroku after slapping the poor man. "Actually," Kagome says, "Rose isn't really a little girl. She looks about a year younger than me. Rose, when is your birthday?"

Looking confused, I answer, "I… Don't know." Before watching their reaction, I walk outside. Sesshomaru blushes again as soon as our eyes meet, remembering the incident. I hear Kagome yelling after me. "Rose! Wait! Just forget that! Anyways, a party! We're going to have a party for our break of fighting monsters and demons! There's a man named Koga in the woods who I asked to get some decorations. Can you find him for me since you're already going out?" Koga? I've never heard that name before. "Alright," I reply.

Racing through the forest, out of breath and thirsty, I walk over to the closest, clean patch of grass I can find and sit on my knees. It feels dark and mystic here. Kind of… Spooky. There's a small pond next to my feet. I look over into the water, staring at my reflection. "How dull," I say to myself. Hair as red as blood. Kagome said she's never seen anyone with my hair color. An expressionless face stares back at me. I slowly stand up and turn around, hearing a voice. That should be Koga. Kagome told me what he looked like so I could find him. A ponytail, wolf fur all around, and bad manners. I reach out my hand. "Koga-" Something… Or someone… Grabs my ankle, tripping me. I fall backwards into the creepy pond. Gasping, my body splashes in. There are scaly hands holding on tight to my body underwater. I struggle for freedom, but the green ghostly smoke travels around me, poisonous gas. I cough, leaving me no more air left in my mouth to exhale anymore. Its grasp finally leaves me, allowing me to swim up to the top, my forehead and hair reaching the top, and my mouth not. The arms grab and pull me back down again. "Did you hear something?" I hear Koga say. I can't take it anymore. _FIND HIM_, I remember. I don't get it, I think to myself, my hand falling down to my side. Why? I think again, my squinting eyes closing all the way. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou race through my mind. Even Koga, too. I want... To get to know them all. I can't… Give up…

"Hey! Hey, don't die on me! Come on!" I hear. Who is it? Why are they talking so loudly? Why do they care if I die or not? Oh. I might die soon, won't I? This person, wants me to live. I don't know who this person is, but… He has an impact on me. I think it's time… To wake up now.

I cough so loudly my throat hurts. The water in my throat coughs out too, along with some spit. I move my wrist over my mouth to wipe the water from my mouth and to cover my coughing, but mostly so I can touch my face to make sure I'm still alive. "Hey!" I hear again. No way. It can't be this… frustrating person. The person Inuyasha says is like an annoying dog. My eyes squint hard from the sunlight and slowly open up to see a face staring strait back at me, a little annoying now that I think about it, as well. "R-Koga?" I ask, wanting to sound confident and wanting to ditch this guy, but sounding pretty weak in reality. His face is confused. "Wh-Why would someone like you know my name? I just saved you, a complete stranger!"

After I let him know Kagome sent me, not mentioning the part about being tripped, he just randomly goes on about how he hates Inuyasha. I can't help but stop thinking about how this guy, this aggrKagometing guy, saved me! I feel a sharp pain suddenly and wince. "Huh?! What's wrong?" Koga asks, actually caring. He did save my life. "You…" I manage to say. "You're sitting on me. I can't… Breath." He gasps and jumps off. "Sorry, I had to give you mouth to mouth to get you to breath again," he says.

"Mouth… To mouth?" I ask curiously. I change the subject after I come back to my senses and see how terribly sick I feel right now. "Koga, I'm... Cold." Koga's now red as a rose face and then turns gentle and kind for a small moment. Before he can say a word, Koga's interrupted by a different voice. "Rose? Where are you?" It's a voice I can barely recognize. Koga helps me sit up against a rock and I see this person more clearly. Sesshomaru? "Kagome was worried when you didn't come back and sent me to come find you. What happened here?" I notice scratches on my arms and legs from those scaly hands that were trying to keep me from escaping underwater. "She drowned. Guess she tripped," Koga explains. More like something tripped me. Sesshomaru saves the questions for later and scoops me up into his strong arms. "Leave," Sesshomaru says coldly. "You waited until after she ran out of breath to realize that she fell underwater! You're of no use to me anymore." He walks away until Koga's figure becomes faint and I can't see him anymore.

I hadn't taken the time to look up and realize it's already almost sundown. How long was I unconscious for? In the end I never got what Kagome asked for. How could I? I look up at Sesshomaru. His face is flawless and handsome. I feel my warm cheeks and realize I'm blushing. I look back down. Sesshomaru sets me down when I realize we're back and see Shippou running toward me. He jumps onto me, and I hug tight, partly because I'm freezing from the water and partly because I'm just happy I'm back. "Rose, you're soaking! Did you... Drown?" The cute kid asks. I've noticed he somewhat resembles a fox. Short, furry, and a large soft tail. But never mind that. I don't want to trouble anyone by saying someone tripped me. "Yeah. I stepped on a rock and fell back into the pond," I lie. When I was learning words, Kagome taught me to hug or kiss a person kind to you, a person caring to you, or as a thank you for someone special. I lift my feet, standing on my tiptoes, and give Sesshomaru a small, gentle kiss on his cheek. I don't watch his reaction and walk back inside into my small room.

Later that night, I can't sleep and walk down the hallway to hear the voices of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru. Shippou is sleeping, resting his head on Kagome's lap. I hear my name in the conversation, and hide behind a wall. "Koga?!" I hear Kagome say.

"Yeah. Seems he saved her," Sesshomaru replies.

Miroku joins in with, "I don't think Rose could've tripped just by stepping on a rock. Could it be someone tripped her? There's still a lot we don't know about her."

"That's right," Sango says. "For all we know, she can be an evil demon who dropped out from the sky!"

Inuyasha keeps silent, and then finally says, "I think she forgot everything for a reason, and that's that. Maybe she had an evil past life and is starting over."

No. I'm not a demon. Sure, I'm dull and boring, and I… I don't know… What I am. I run out the door into the darkness. I tear my jacket Kagome lent me off and rip the bandages covering my chest and back off. My sore wings finally sprout out, which feels really nice. I look into the glass window to see my reflection. This… This is me. "Rose?!" I hear Kagome shout. Thunder roars into my ear and rain starts pouring when the rest of the gang runs outside. Looking at everyone's surprised faces, I say, "I can't. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry," and run alongside the street, not looking back. My sore legs start slowing down and I stop in front of a large wooden stage. I walk up the steps to the top of the stairs. I remember Kagome letting me barrow her music player last night before I went to sleep, and I memorized one of the songs. I walk up to the edge of the stage and sing my heart out.

By the time I'm done, I feel a tear in my eye. What is this feeling? Sadness? More tears start coming out and won't stop. I sink to my knees, my wings covering me from the rain. I hear a growl. "Who… Who's there?" I say, still crying. A large tiger walks up to me. It's orange with black strips, and very beautiful, with a manly atmosphere surrounding him. I don't know how I know his gender; I guess I just have a good animal instinct. The tears keep falling down on my face, and I lift my buried head from my knees. The deadly animal crawls closer. For some reason, I'm not afraid. I'm sad, but not afraid. My hand moves on its own, reaching out to the animal. The animal moves an inch closer, its head waiting for me to pet it. My hand settles onto its warm fur. I feel a shock rush through my body and jump back. Could this be… The creature that voice told me about? The other me? My friend waiting for me? I take another look at the tiger and a smile spreads across my face, the tears still coming. I reach out and hug the tiger, holding onto its fur tight, sobbing. I feel happy, yet sad. I don't know why. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It's Koga. "Hey. Let's go home." I look and him, and back at my new friend. I touch his paw and look up at Koga. "Yeah. Let's go."

We walk up to the front of the shack. The tiger's warm body at my dripping cold side, and holding onto Koga's hand, I walk up to Kagome. "This is me. I won't hide it. Do you accept me?" Kagome's face lights up and she runs up to hug me. She kneels down to meet the new member of the family. "Who is this?" she asks.

"This is… I really don't know. He showed up out of nowhere when I was alone on the stage. But, I think, this is who I've been missing all this time. I don't know the connection between us yet, but I think he's been the one I've been looking for this whole time." I look up at Koga and give him the same grateful kiss that I gave Sesshomaru. He pats my head like I'm some kind of a pet and walks back to his friends, the wolves. The tears start again. "Thank you," I say. From my blurry vision, Inuyasha looks... Angry. He walks over and flicks my head. "Idiot, why wouldn't we accept you? It ain't like you're an evil ogre." I laugh for the first time and walk back in with everyone. I might be expressionless most of the time, but I've got amazing friends to make up for it, I think, looking down at this new animal.

The tiger takes up my room since his fur has been shedding since we all went indoors, so I walk into Sesshomaru's room after agreeing to stay in his room since I didn't have one. I lay on the mat next to Sesshomaru's. He's outside wandering the streets at night, so I don't have to worry about how awkward it would be to try to fall asleep next to his warm, handsome, strong, wait. Why. What's wrong with me? I shake my head, erasing all the previous thoughts I had. I close my eyes, but to be honest, knowing there's no one at my side to pat my head or act comforting towards me, keeps me from sleeping.

Frustrated, I unexpectedly watch the door creak open as Sesshomaru walks in, my eyes closing in shock as I pretend to be asleep. I hear the comfy sheets next to me rustle as Sesshomaru lies next to my side. "You don't have to pretend to sleep around me. I'm not going to do anything, you know," he randomly says.

"Yeah. Sorry," I reply. "I've been through a lot tonight, and I guess I'm just pretty lonely right now for some reason." I feel Sesshomaru large and strong hand reach my shoulders, hugging me close to his side. Shocked from realization of how me and him are laying in a mat together, he turns his head to the side, although I can see the slight shade of red in his cheeks. I hug back tightly for a moment, my body on its side, and one hand lying on his chest. "Thank you," I say, with a small smile, closing my eyes slowly. For the first time, I fall into a peaceful and comforting, dreamless sleep, with our two bodies lying close together, my head resting on his arm. It's a lot more comfortable than it is awkward.

I wake up with a scream. Not mine, and not Sesshomaru's. Sango. I open my eyes and I find myself hugging Sesshomaru, his hands holding my back, and mine trying to let go once I wake up. I yelp, my face burning with embarrassment, and jump out of the covers. The whole gang is outside staring in shock, including Koga. Miroku walks over to the now awake Sesshomaru. "So," he says grinning, "You finally made the moves on Rose, huh?!" Sesshomaru's face lights up in anger. "Idiot, we were just sleeping!"

While I'm the last one walking out of the room, Sesshomaru stays behind. I hear Koga's whisper, very faint, and pretend I don't hear. "You might have some feelings for Rose or not, but let me tell you this. I stole her first kiss." Speeding to hide behind the door, my mind rewinds back to the day I drowned. Is that what he meant by mouth to mouth? He kissed me to lend me air so I could breath?! I run down the hallway to my room and place a hand on the sleeping tiger's warm fur. "What have I gotten myself into?" I mumble.

Breakfast is quiet. Awkward quiet. Koga and Sesshomaru glare at one another every moment or so, and Inuyasha looks as if his head is going to explode any moment now because of the stillness of everybody. "So," I say, trying to break the silence, "Koga, what brings you here so early in the morning?" It's more awkward than I thought, as everyone looks up from eating their miso soup and stares at me, then Koga when he responds. "I came to help out with the last minute planning of the party." Party. Oh, that's right. The party that Kagome told me to get the decorations for, I think to myself, now feeling guilty I never got them. Apparently, the party's tonight.

My thoughts are interrupted as the tiger crawls into the kitchen; its hair is a dirty mess now that I realize it, looking at him. Trying to get out of the "conversation," if it can really be called that, I walk over to the animal and pet his soft yet messy fur. "What's his name, anyways?" Kagome finally asks. The tiger takes his fingernail to claw through the floor, making a word that Miroku says is Ryder. "Ryder, is it?" I ask. "I like it."

After Koga leaves and I spend some time with the gang to learn some more words, nighttime falls. I walk over to the big stage with everybody, and look over at Ryder. If I hadn't come here to cry I wouldn't have met up with him. It makes me... Really happy.

Lots more people and well... "creatures"... start showing up during the party. I sit in the chair by the table closest to the corner of the party, trying to exclude myself from socializing, until Sesshomaru walks over. Honestly, I was just enjoying being alone for once. "Hi," I say with a dull face, as usual. Sesshomaru opens his mouth, and then closes it after an interruption. "Hey!" I hear from a distance. Crap. I know this voice.

Koga runs over, bumping into Sesshomaru and almost throwing him over to the other side of the table. That must hurt. The two of them start glaring at each other while my brain melts of boredom. "Anyways," Koga says, breaking the awkward-glaring at each other-silence, "I came over here to let you know how Kagome has prepared something special for you. Something like... A dress…?" He says, grinning. I look up above his head to see Kagome standing anxiously on the edge of the stage, waving for me. Koga heard me sing, so he wouldn't make me sing in front of everyone, would he?

Back to reality, I grab the dress from Kagome's hands and walk behind the stage to a small shed with one small flickering candlelight in the corner. The dress seems tight, and I don't have a mirror to see how I look, but I walk to the opening of the shed to join the party.

Suddenly Kagome blocks me from entering the crowd of people so she can fix up my hair. She takes a brush and an electronic straightened thing from her century, and in one minute my hair is strait, layered in the back, and my long side bangs swept slightly to the right, looking surprisingly… Cute… which is not me.

Next is the makeup, which I'm not very fond of. Kagome applies this powder that matches the color of my pale skin to my face. Then she draws this liquid pencil across the bottom of my eyelid. Kagome calls it eyeliner, which makes sense. She finishes my face off with some pink blush so that even if I don't think I look nice, people will see my blush and think I'm embarrassed.

I find a full-length mirror in the back of the shed and see that my white dress, makeup, and hair look really nice together. My dress, tight at the waist and loose from the hip down, ends at about my knee with a single black ribbon hugging the tight part of my dress. It has ruffles at the bottom, and white laced gloves to top it all off. Kagome says the dress is exactly like _Princess Belle's_ dress from _Beauty and the Beast_ (whoever that is), except the dress is white and not yellow. She ties my wings up with some white bandages and covers my bandaged back with a small, laced, and black jacket. Finally, I slip on a pair of shiny red high heels, and I'm all finished.

As I walk toward the entrance, with all the guests turning to look at me, I realize I don't need Kagome's blush to make me look embarrassed. Silence. All I see are two men in the corner standing out: Sesshomaru and Koga. But I don't understand. Only one can stand out, right? Not both. Of course more than anything, Ryder and I have some sort of an unknown, magnificent, and beautiful relationship anyone could ever have, but… not in that way. The real man between the two that I only see is-

"Rose!" I hear Shippou say, destroying my thoughts. "You're wanted on the stage! Kagome has her iPod, so you're good!" iPod? Stage? Oh, no, she's going to make me sing. Usually my eyes are dull, but now they're just filled with annoyance. Honestly, I really don't have much choice tonight huh? I walk up to the front of the stage, almost limping, trying to get used to heels.

I tap the microphone that Kagome had brought back from home, and say, "Testing, testing. Um, well… I am Rose, and for your entertainment tonight, apparently I will be singing a song from Kagome's other world, called _"Someone Like You"_ by _ADELE_. Please enjoy."

And I sing. I sing with passion, and true emotions, not looking at the people in the crowd. Not looking into the microphone or at my feet. When I sing, all I see are colors. Thousands of colors. Everywhere. Beautiful.

When I finish, all I hear is silence, then some scattered clapping. I tap my head a couple times and realize, waking up from colorful wonderland, that it wasn't scattered clapping, but cheering. Loud and joyful cheering. I smile to my fullest. Not because I want the others to feel impressed, but because I'm really happy, at least for a moment. A good moment.

Walking down the steps and stopping at the table filled with food, I sneak a glance to my left and right, and pour a glass of wine, ignoring the awful taste by thinking of how bored I am and how it can't be that bad if I have two or three cups of it. I end up having more than that amount.

I remember parts of what happened at the party. I remember walking back to my table, Ryder, Sesshomaru, and Koga waiting for me there. Koga told me that he and Sesshomaru made a bet that I wouldn't or would kiss Koga. "Anyone can make a bet," I said. "And a stupid bet at that," I added, my face hot and starting to feel a little dizzy. I walked up to Koga, put my hands around his neck, and moved in closer. Someone stopped me. Ryder. He growled at me, tugging gently at my dress, trying to warn me of something. I followed him, ignoring and forgetting about the other two, to the back of the stage. There was a man, shadowed by the darkness, so that I couldn't see his face. I didn't remember much after that, just screaming and roaring. I did hear the man say this: "Too bad all I can do is have a little snack of your blood. Come back for me when you're ready to fight me." Then everything disappeared into blackness.

It's all white. I'm sitting in a room. Four white walls and a white ceiling. I sit with my legs folded, my head drooped down between my knees. I look up. What is it? Is that a voice? Is someone coming to get me? No. That's not possible. I look at one of the walls. It's a mirror. I look into it and see a familiar scene. That's right, it's the whole gang. They all stand around two bodies lying in the darkness. One with white wings. I can see and hear what's happening around me through the mirror. Listening to the yelling, I realize something. Oh. Those two bodies. I look over at the tiger sitting next to my side looking up at me with his lonely, empty eyes. I'm sure mine are too. I look back at the mirror, peering into the conversation, feeling like I'm there with them, but it's weird. Because me and Ryder's bodies are there already. Lying in the darkness. Dead.

"W-what's wrong?! What's happened to them?!" I hear Kagome shriek through the mirror. I hold my hand up to feel the deep bite mark that lies on my neck. I look back at the mirror. Kagome says, "Is that, a bite mark?! Like, a vampire mark?! I know this world is already pretty crazy as it is, but vampires? This is insane!" Sesshomaru kneels down and gently touches my cheek. I can feel it. "Who did this? And why… Why is Ryder gone too if Rose was the one bitten?" he says.

"I think I know," Miroku says, joining in. "If Rose and Ryder are connected in some way, then maybe if something harmful were to happen to Rose, the same would happen to Ryder as well." Koga and Inuyasha don't look depressed or sad in any way. They're… angry. Not just angry. Scary, viciously angry. It surprises me. Sesshomaru scoops my corpse into his arms. "This can't be the end," he says. "If we don't do something… they'll… end up like 'them.' Kagome: Get the town doctor and find any spell books or books to get rid of demon books. These two must have the vampire venom running through their veins. If we can find a way to get that venom out…"

"We're on it!" Shippou exclaims hopefully.

"That's enough," I finally say. The mirror turns black, the gang disappearing. The dark blue sky turning pitch black along with the rest of the screen. I look over at Ryder. "Do what you want. I don't care if we turn into the living dead or just die at this point, but you can watch if you want. I won't listen," I say in the most quiet and depressed voice I've ever used in my short life. I droop my head back down, and I don't even hear the click of the mirror coming back to life. I can feel Ryder by my side. Vampire or not, all I need to know is that Ryder is with me.

Ryder

My concerned eyes turn back to Rose. I hate feeling separated from her. It seems as though when something happens to Rose, it affects me as well. The day I met Rose wasn't fate or destiny. I was wondering around in the dark forest when I felt Rose's sadness. I felt her tears. There was something in me, not fate, but me, drawing myself to her. Wanting me to comfort her. I couldn't fight it. So I ran to the root of that feeling. And there she was. Ending her song, falling to her knees in sadness and relief, finally able to let her emotions out, and I was there to capture the moment. I walked up to her to share my comfort. The moment her small, pale, delicate hand touched my wet fur, I knew there was a connection. To this day, laying in this small white room, I still don't know why we are who we are.

I look back up at the mirror and find Koga reading from a book. An ancient spell book. He reads aloud, "THE VENOM RUNS THROUGH THE BODY. PAIN SUFFOCATING HER. TRAPPED IN HER OWN DREAM WORLD. YOU WANT HER TO WAKE UP, BUT NO! SHE WON'T. SHE WILL ONLY AWAKEN BY A KISS. NO. SHE WILL AWAKEN BY TWO CREATURES. ONE FOR THE REMOVAL OF THE PAIN, AND THE OTHER FOR HER TO COME BACK TO HER WORLD. TIS IT SHALL BE A JOURNEY. IT SHALL NOT BE YOUR CHOICE IF SHE COMES HOME OR NOT, BUT THE ONE HERSELF."

"Pain and waking up," Kagome says nervously.

"But if she and Ryder are in their own world, how would they be hurt?" Miroku adds. That's when I hear it.

It's a scream. Not mine, but Rose's. I quickly leap out of my resting position and place a paw on Rose's shoulder. Her head tilted toward the ceiling, her eyes squint closed in pain, and screaming. I feel it too. While roaring, I realize. It's the venom, right? Rushing through our veins.

No. I can't change into one of them. Surviving on blood. Feeding on humans and other creatures just because they're either hungry or they just want to. Even though most of Rose's hope is lost, I know she doesn't want that either.

The mirror shatters from Rose's voice, a piece of glass creating a small, harmless cut on her cheek. I can hear Koga chanting a spell in an ancient language, and suddenly, here he is. Right in front of the two of us.

"Why… are you here?" Rose asks weakly, still not getting over the poison flowing through her body.

"I can't see you like this. Ryder too. I don't like seeing you hurt." Koga replies.

"Why? Why would you care for someone like me?"

"Because… I love you." Rose's face, even mine, is surprised, yet still groaning in pain.

He reaches down to kneel on his right leg, places his hand on Rose's cheek, and places a kiss upon her lips. Koga disappears, just like that, back to his world, and the pain stops. Rose turns to face me and before I can reach my paw out to her hand, she wraps her arms around me for a couple seconds, until Sesshomaru shows up. He takes a deep breath of relief, knowing the venom has been taken out of our bodies, pain free. Rose is back in her original position with her legs folded, arms around her knees, and head down. "What do you want?" she asks in a monotone voice.

"You need to come back home," Sesshomaru says firmly. "This isn't home. This is you and Ryder trapped in some dream world dimension of yours, not realizing where you are and that you don't belong here."

"Why would you care? Who would care if Ryder and I turned into a living freak?" Rose asks.

"I _do_ care," he responds. "I… care about you." Sesshomaru can't see, but I know Rose is frowning behind her blood red hair.

Rose tilts her head back up, and he reaches down to gently kiss Rose. She doesn't budge, and then Sesshomaru pulls away, disappearing into thin air. She looks up at me with a small, yet kind smile. "Yeah. Let's go home. Ok?" I growl to show I agree. Yes. Let's go home, I think to myself as we disappear out of the small, white, dream world.

I open my eyes carefully, hoping, and wanting that girl to be here. And she is, opening her eyes at the same time. She slowly smiles and moves her head to take a look at everyone's relieved faces.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha finally says after a long silence. I nod my head in agreement, although Rose's the only one who can actually say what's been going on out loud. "It started with that dream, when Inuyasha was by my side, and I had that nightmare. It was something like, 'Find him. Find the other you. Become a worthy opponent for me.' Then its pet demon or something reached out to kill me. I woke up after that. Then there was the pond where I drowned, but I didn't exactly tell you the whole story," she explains briefly.

"What exactly happened?" Sango asks.

"I was walking in the forest looking for Koga when I knelt down by the water to look at my reflection when I heard Koga. I stood up to call out his name when…" Rose pauses. "I was grabbed by scaly hands and pushed, or tripped, into the water. The hands wouldn't let go until I ran out of breath underwater. When I reached up to get a breath, only the tip of my hair reached the surface, and that was how Koga saw and rescued me. It wasn't his fault that he found me after I drowned and not while I was being trapped by those hands. There has to be a connection. I didn't recognize that man when he bit me, but his voice was very familiar. I think… he was the man from that dream! But… what does he want from me? Ryder too. I'm worried about him," she says, finishing off her explanation. I'm more worried about you, I think to myself.

"He said to come back for him when I'm ready to fight him," Rose adds.

"Look, you two just woke up from another dimension, and it's getting pretty late, so why don't we all just sleep and continue this later?" Sango says, concluding our conversation.

Rose sleeps in my room that night, considering all we've been through tonight, we've become more comfortable, like an unbreakable bond between us that even we don't even understand. I don't know. I love her. But not as a sibling, and not as a romantic love. I just… love her. The connection between us is driving me insane to understand it and figure out why we even have a bond in the first place. But with Rose's warm and small body pressed against my warm fur, I forget about all the thinking and just sleep peacefully for once without worries.

Dawn arrives. I open my eyes and see Rose staring at me curiously, waiting for me to wake up. I yawn loudly, but since I'm such a big cat, it comes out more like a roar. I stretch my paws until I'm comfortable enough to crawl out of bed, but I stay lying by Rose's side. I look through the crack of the door, into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome are already there. Now that I think about it, those two really act like Rose's parents. The way they interact, it really is interesting.

I wait for Inuyasha to continue our conversation from last night, but he never does. I bet Rose's relieved that she doesn't have to spend more time explaining all the terrible things that happened to her so far. Not to mention Koga's "confession." I wonder how Rose feels about it all.

Rose

Everything happens for a reason. It has to.

"Rose!" I hear Kagome yell. "I need you to run an errand for me!" I remember the last time I ran an errand. I drowned. "I need you and Sesshomaru to go down to the market and buy some more of that yummy food we had last night! Please?"

"Alright," I respond, struggling to leave Ryder's soft fur clinging to my arm. I tie my wings up and throw a jacket on so I won't distract anyone at the market and walk out the door.

I walk out the door, Sesshomaru holding the door open for me. It's a little awkward since he said he cared about me, at least for me it is. "Thank you," I mutter.

"It's fine," Sesshomaru replies coldly. "We have to go to an old shop. It's one of Kagome's favorites. We might as well stop and have some food while we're there." It takes almost an hour to walk to the small shack.

I walk inside, one of the floorboards creaking as I enter. I ask for bread, and the old man who works there laughs at me. I give him a confused look, then realizing that there was a menu full of choices of food to choose from. I ask for a small slice of cake, and Sesshomaru splits it with me. We pick up a small cake for the others and head back. I feel a strange feeling that I'm being followed. I tell Sesshomaru, and he says it's nothing.

After a day of pure laziness, Kagome sends us both to the shop again. The food was so good yesterday that she wants another cake today for dessert. I sigh, but agree.

When Sesshomaru sits down, I tell him I'll step outside for some fresh air in the dark night. I take a long breath out in the coldness, basking in the moonlight. I feel a strong hand grab mine. Apparently Sesshomaru wants to leave now. It's not Sesshomaru.

It's a fairly middle aged man in old and worn out clothing with a sick smile on his face. He wears sandals with bloodstains. This can't be good.

He leads me to another small shack, and closes the door and locks it. I hadn't had time to look behind me to see if Sesshomaru was running after me; the man was moving so fast. He throws me onto a chair in the center of the room.

There is nothing but a table to the side of the wall with sharp utensils and the scent of blood reeking all over the place. He places cloth over the single window and lights a single candle on the table so it's not as dark. He ties my hands together and a cloth tied over my mouth. "So," he says, finally speaking, "Rose." My eyes widen. He knows my name. "I've heard about you. You are the one with the wings, I assume? Hmm… What to do with you? You're defenseless, weak, not able to move. Should I dissect you? Kill you? Eat… you?" I understand. The sharp knives, the blood. He's not an assassin. He's a- "Which should I start with? Blood for dessert? Teeth? The eyes?" so many choices," he says, a knife in his hand and a scary smile. This man is a cannibal. And he wants me. Damn. Luckily, I still have a strength. My wings.

They sprout out of my shirt, the cloth ripping to shreds. My stregth takes over me, and the rope tying my hands flies off. I scowl at him. I jump at the ceiling and break the window showing the moon. The shack he led me to, it's in the jungle that I saw a while back.

I run across the top of the building, and I hear the man's footsteps chasing me. "You won't get away!" I sprint faster. I can't fly, with my wings being tied up the whole day, they're sore. I jump onto a vine, swinging across the jungle. My hand reaching another vine, I swing again, and land on the branch of a large tree. The man is right behind me. Damn, he's almost faster than me. I have nowhere to go. No one to help me. Nothing to do.

He takes his knife out from behind his back, that sick, twisted smile coming back again. I look down. It's just a field of grass at the bottom, but it's a long fall. Too long. I Hear a crack in the branch, and fall… fall… fall… Sesshomaru, Ryder, anyone, please save me. The last thing I hear is that man, "I warned you," but it's not that man's words. It's the vampire's. The one who killed me.

Ryder

My paw slashes Sesshomaru's cheek, leaving three red lines across his face. He deserves it. My eyes trace back to Rose's. A nice doctor says she's fine, but apparently Rose won't be able to use her wings for about another week. The wings blocked her fall. Her eyes squint, but don't open. I want to ask her how she's feeling, or what happened. Or if it was that damn vampire who nearly killed us who did this.

A few days later Rose tells us what happened, and every detail she remembers. She says she doesn't remember getting to the shack. Kagome asks Rose if the man took her before or after Sesshomaru and her got to the shop.

Rose has a expressionless face. "Sesshomaru?" she asks.

"Yes, Rose. Sesshomaru. Did you happen to-"

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Rose asks. Oh no.

The doctor tells us that Sesshomaru was probably the last person she though of, and the fall, which hurt her head, must've done something to her memories. She doesn't remember who Sesshomaru is.

Koga comes rushing in. "Where is she?" he yells. "Is Rose okay?!"

"I'm fine, Koga. I told you all. My wings are sore and my head hurts, but I really am fine!" Rose glances over at Sesshomaru standing next to Sango . "Who is that? Sango, is he your boyfriend? You two look good together," Rose says, with a slight smile, but more duller than usual. As if she's hollow. As if she's missing something important.

Kagome smile vanishes, replaced with a face of sadness. "No way," Inuyasha says. "What's my name?!"

"Inuyasha, of course. What's gotten into all of you?" she replies coldly.

We all leave Rose to rest and step outside of the doctor's tent where he was checking up on her condition. "So, she really doesn't remember Sesshomaru. There has to be another way!" Kagome says. The man shakes his head no. "Well, we know that whatever affects Rose affects Ryder too. We don't know why yet, but… Ryder, you remember Sesshomaru, right?" Miroku asks, joining in. I nod my head yes, although I wish she forgot about him. I mean, he didn't bother to find her. Sesshomaru is silent. He's probably too shocked. I hope he's guilty. I doubt he ever even stepped outside to check on her when the incident occurred.

The next few days later Sesshomaru, me, and overly protective Kagome and Koga stop by Rose's tent to see if she's regained her lost memories at all yet. No progress. Koga and Sesshomaru try acting out a scene from the party, with Kagome acting as Rose. "I bet you won't kiss Koga, huh?" Sesshomaru asks Kagome.

"Anyone can make a bet," Kagome says, throwing her arms around Koga's neck, "And a stupid bet at that." She leans in for a kiss and stops right before she does. She runs by Rose's side. "So, do you remember? Huh?" judging by Rose's annoyed face, she's not remembering. Rose grabs a pillow and chucks it at Koga's head, and we all run out of the room.

Sesshomaru's been gloomy. Not the usual "I'm Sesshomaru and I'm so cool since I don't speak much." He's really depressed. But I won't feel sorry for him. It's his own fault for not going after Rose. He's the reason she's resting in a lonely tent. I just hope Rose will remember him so we can go back to the way it was before. What really is "before?"

Rose

Kagome's been coming into my tent almost every day now for about a week, and she's driving me insane. I don't know, care, or even think about who this "Sesshomaru" is. I've been having some weird dreams though. There's a tall man with long silver hair. And (I think) Koga, standing next to him. I don't know who to walk to. And once my heart starts walking for me, before I Iook up to see who I've walked up to, I wake up.

"Need some water?" a teenage boy says, interrupting my thoughts. This guy has been walking into my tent for a week now, after Kagome leaves each day, offering help. Which I don't need. "I'm fine," I say coldly, for the fifth time today. "Look, I don't mind you coming in here, but I really don't need your help."

"Are you sure?" he asks, going (rudely) into the tent and throwing his body over mine. His hands clutch my wrists. "You keep talking about feeling like you're missing something in your memories, right? Don't remember. I can replace those memories." I squint my eyes.

A light opens in the tent. It's that man who I thought was with Sango. The one I saw in my dreams. He looks angry. Angry as if he might kill the guy in front of my face. He grabs the teenage boy's robe and throws him out of the tent, punching him a couple times before banishing him out of the city. "If you EVER lay a hand on her again, you won't live to see the next day," the tall man yells into his ear. He turns his head to face mine, our eyes meeting each other. He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt.

"Noo!" I scream. "Please, please don't come any closer! J-just get away, ya hear?" remembering the horror of that teenager's body pressed up against mine. I shudder. I sit up, my eyes filled with fright. The tall man crouches down to my level and wraps his arms around mine. My whimpers turn to silence. This feels so familiar, like I've felt this warmness somewhere before.

A small kid outside of my tent throws a ball to his friend, but he misses. The ball flies into the tent, smacking me on the head. I don't remember anything after that.

Ugh, I have a large headache and my body hurts all over. My wings are sore. I'm sitting in a tent, with a man with hair as silver as the moon by me. His head lays on my lap, asleep. Wait… I squint my eyes. I squint them harder, and open. That's Sesshomaru. How did he get here? How did I get here? The only thing I remember is that evil cannibal and then falling off the tree.

I reach my arm out, sitting up. I shake Sesshomaru hard until I hear a moan, and then his eyes opening. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Sesshomaru's face starts off confused, then lights up. "Rose, y-y-you… You remember me?"

"Huh?" I say. "What are you talking about? And how long was I asleep?" I ask, rubbing my sore eyes. Sesshomaru smiles, the first time I've ever seen it. My face reddens. I put my hand on my cheek, and feel it burning. Huh? What's this… this strange feeling I feel all over? It's warm… and tingly.

I push the feelings aside, trying to avoid contact with him, even though he's right in front of me. "It's not that funny," I say, frustrated. "I still don't know where I am and how I got in this tent."

"You mean," Sesshomaru says, his face finally serious, "you don't remember anything that happened after you fell?" I shake my head no. "So you forgot about forgetting about me?" I'm just confused now. "Never mind," he says. "I'm just glad you're back to normal." He kisses me softly on the cheek, and I feel as if everything and everyone fell silent. As if we're the only ones in the world.

The fantasy disappears, and both our faces are surprised, mine turning red again. He apologizes, even though it was more of a weird situation than a bad one. What is this feeling, really? What? What's wrong with me?!

Everything happens for a reason, right? It has to be true.

After I'm back and settled in the old shack, Kagome, Inuyasha and everyone greet me pleasantly and more happier than usual. I still am still surprised about Sesshomaru. What exactly happened when I was asleep? He was laughing and I felt my face go red. What was that about?

I mean he's- I stop myself. I shouldn't get someone like myself into an absurd situation involving that "L" word I can't say nor understand. I ignore the fact that I've been resting the whole day and go to sleep even though the sun is just starting to set.

Ugh. I hate dawn. I hate the sunlight burning my eyes used to the dark. The only parts of the morning I look forward to are the people here and my head resting on Ryder's furry, warm paw when I wake up. I struggle, standing to my feet and hearing Kagome's loud but pleasant voice shouting to everyone that she's back from her world.

After shaking Ryder but can't seem to wake him, I wobble to the small kitchen and see Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kagome gazing at Inuyasha. I never noticed how much Kagome looks at Inuyasha. I didn't really see the point. I saw the way sometimes Miroku gazes at Sango, and sometimes Sango gazes at Miroku. They don't realize each other yet, I guess.

"So Rose, you like any guys yet? I'm sure you've seen at least one or two in the marketplace," Miroku asks, followed by a slight shove by Sango.

"Miroku, she's just a teen! I'm sure she doesn't think about love or any of that yet, she says.

"L-love?" I mutter.

The whole gang turns to look at me. "Well," Kagome says, "If she's gonna be an expert at the Japanese language, we should at least let her know the meaning, right? Inuyasha! Come here!"

"No," Inuyasha says coldly. Kagome turns furious and pulls Inuyasha's ear forcefully. "Now, will you help?" Kagome says. Grumbling, Inuyasha stands up and walks over to Kagome. "Now," she says, "Inuyasha, I'm going to act out a scene from a love movie." She turns to face him and slightly blushes. "Inuyasha, you… make me feel myself whenever I'm with you… I want to be with you forever. I…" I realize Kagome isn't acting. Those were her true feelings toward Inuyasha, weren't they? "I love you, Inuyasha." she finishes.

"I… love you too," Inuyasha says, face as red as a cherry. Face as if he isn't acting either. As if he really loves her as well.

"Rose!" Kagome says, face turning to me. "Your turn! Your partner can be…" She glances at Koga and Sesshomaru. Koga looks excited, and Sesshomaru just looks plain annoyed, which is not at all surprising. "Let's do a 'love triangle!'" she exclaimed. I make a face. I don't understand, but I guess I'll go along with this thing (whatever this is) to make Kagome happy.

I stand in the middle of the kitchen with Sesshomaru and Koga facing me. "Rose, you'll be the girl in between the two men, Sesshomaru will be the true love, and Koga will play the man who's the better and good man, but isn't meant for her. And… ACTION!" All this just to explain a word. I sigh, then start my acting. Koga decides to step in and start the talking. "Rose, I know who you love. I see the way you look at him. I don't care. I'm good. I'm better than him. Forget about him, and the pain he's caused you. Choose me," he says. I stare, dumbfounded and shocked. He sounds so sincere, so… serious. Like he isn't acting. "I…" I make out, then glance at Sesshomaru, who's suddenly interested, but trying not to show it, of course. "Koga, I… You saved me when I needed you. You cheered me up when I needed you. I… I really loved you. But… I-"

"No, just stop," Koga interrupts with a grin. "Let's end it at that, ok?" My shocked face observes his, so kind and cheerful and carefree. How?

He walks out the door, leaving the once joyful atmosphere… awkward. "Let's go out to see that puppet show I really wanted to see, ok?" Kagome finally says. The gang leaves, Sesshomaru still staying. Still Standing in front of me. My face is filled with guilt. I never though it would end out like this.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru finally asks.

"I don't know," I says. "I thought we were just acting."

"So all that you two said was just 'acting?'" he asks. I sigh. "You loved him?" he mumbles, but loud enough for me to hear.

"No," I say immediately, wondering why I tried to defend myself so quickly. "As a friend. I love him as a friend. I knew his feelings since Ryder and I were trapped in that small world of ours. I didn't think he was so serious about it. I- I crushed his feelings by completely ignoring them. Someone- someone like me couldn't ever love another, or have someone love them. He couldn't have had feelings for me. It's just impossible," I finish as I turn my head away. I had promised myself not to cry. I told myself there was no use. Before I knew my eyes were starting to water, my vision becoming blurry. I sniffle and wipe my eyes before any tears fall.

Sesshomaru's face is blank and shocked, as if he felt bad and wanted to comfort me. I guess not. His face turns cold. "Even if you cry," he says, "I can't do anything for you at this point." His face turns a bit red but still angry. "How could you…" he growled, "be so oblivious to how people around you feel about you?" His face becomes cold again as he turns his back to me and walks away. I'm shocked. I don't know what to say, how to respond. I walked back toward my room to rest for a bit.

I made my way into my room and see Ryder is already awake, sitting up on the matt. He probably heard. I can tell by his worried face, but how could he have heard our conversation?

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" I say, sinking down to my knees. Ryder reaches his paw onto my lap. I see how he knew. I feel my cheek. Tears are pouring down, so fast I didn't even notice. "I'm a dull, boring, and hollow being," I say, barely a whisper. "How could someone ever have feelings for me?"

I literally spend that day crying in Ryder's fur. I think I learned something though. I learned what a one-sided love is, since I apparently Koga had one, and it's definitely not something you'd want to happen. Maybe I can't express "love" towards someone, but when I look at Kagome, Ryder, and everyone, I think I feel it. That "love." A family.

Ryder

While Rose is out exploring the curious, yet somehow dangerous, world of the humans, I have yet to figure out this puzzling case of Rose and my's history. While plenty of events have occurred, we haven't much evidence. The main parts I know for now are Rose waking up and suddenly starting a new life with wings, her falling into the lake after being "pushed," and that vampire almost killing us, who Rose remembers from a dream. Oh, and apparently whenever one of us is harmed, the other can feel it as well.

Even if that vampire is the mastermind behind these different events, there are still unanswered questions. What does he want from Rose and me? What do Rose and I have to do with eachother? And why did we both wake up not knowing where we were? Sometimes I feel as if I can reach Rose's mind and talk to her. Sometimes… it's as if… Rose and I share dreams… As if I can feel her outside of the world too. I give up. I take a nap, pushing my hard thinking away for when I wake up.

Billions and billions of images of this town suffocate me. Pictures of that Rose, pictures of Kagome's smile, Inuyasha's grouchy face, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Sesshomaru, too. I can't breath. The talking pierces my ears. Voices everywhere surrounding me. The sound is eerie. YOU HAVE FOUND IT. THAT CREATURE. THAT CREATURE FOR YOU. YOUR OTHER HALF HAS BEEN FOUND. THE UNBREAKABLE BOND IS BEGINNING. FIND HIM. Who, Rose? Where? Why? Who are you? Why are you in my dreams? I'm laying in the middle of all white surrounding me. I'm sitting with my paws attempting to cover my ears, asking these questions in a low voice. I don't know how I can talk. It's as if I am talking through my mind. The voices are still saying the same things. I feel like I understand even though I can't tell what they're saying. My head hurts even though my face doesn't show it. I don't get it. Is this supposed to be a dream? A nightmare? I don't like it. I can't take it anymore. Rose shows up in front of me. "I'm sorry. Let's go home," she says with a crooked smile. She smiles, but her eyes are filled with fear and pain. She takes her hand, running it through my fur gently, then grasping it with all her might, her face turning horrific and demon-like. "You are not Rose," I roar. YOU'RE RIGHT. I look up, gasping. THIS IS MY DEMON. YOU AND THE GIRL MUST BECOME A WORTHY OPPONENT FOR ME. I WILL BE WAITING. GO AHEAD, LITTLE DEMON. There is a gasp. It's Rose. I look to my right. She's standing, legs shaking, and eyes filled with horror. The demon's eyes widen, its slobbery mouth opening, looking directly at her. EAT. It jumps out at her. I don't want this. "N-no. No…" I try to close my eyes, to get out of here. And just maybe save her. It's too late. "ROSE!" Blackness surrounds us.

I roar and open my eyes to see Rose's comforting face in front of mine. I look out the window to see it's midnight. I'd slept the whole day in that horrible nightmare. Was it really a dream?

"Ryder," Rose whispers. "I heard… I heard you call my name. But no one heard it but me. So I raced home to see you roaring in pain, but sleeping at the same time. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Rose's told me about a dream she had when she was first found here, but there's no way. Could it be? I remember calling out for her just now, and she somehow heard it through her mind. I try thinking hard in my head to try to get a message across to Rose. If it works.

Rose gasps and looks around. "I heard… a voice. Like someone was trying to talk to me in my mind." she looks at me. "That couldn't be. Ryder, say something. Do it again." DO WHAT AGAIN? I commute to her mind. Her eyes open wide. ROSE, LISTEN CAREFULLY. Her eyes are still huge and staring at me. She nods. THAT NIGHTMARE YOU HAD A LONG TIME AGO, THAT TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO FIND ME? AND YOU COULD'VE SWORN IT WAS THE VAMPIRE? I HAD THE SAME DREAM. BUT INSTEAD, HE WAS TELLING ME AND YOU TO BECOME A WORTHY OPPONENT FOR HIM. I'M NOT SURE WHAT HE WANTS, BUT I SUSPECT HE WANTS US TO FIGHT HIM AFTER WE BECOME STRONG TOGETHER. THAT IS ALL.

Rose's eyes still open wide, and she still stares at me with that same gaze. I can't tell if she's surprised about me having the same dream, or if she's just curious about my mind-talking technique. "I…" she says, "need to step outside. I need to think this through." I nod, and she walks to the door and stares blankly into the air.

Rose

I don't believe this. Ryder… he's being threatened too? No way. I can't have Ryder be hurt. I won't. I walk back into the room and take a deep breath. "Ryder, I think… we should leave. Just for a little bit. I think we should train. To fight." WHAT? YOU KNOW ITS JUST WHAT HE WANTS. "I know, Ryder, but what if he comes after us and we're not ready? He wants us to fight? I'll fight him. We'll train and then confront him and have an equal fight. I want to know why everything is happening. The vampire bite, the cannibal, me falling into the lake, everything. And we wont get any answers if he attacks us when we're not prepared." Ryder looks hesitant for a second, but then nods slowly.

I wait nervously until Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku get home. They finally arrive looking exhausted, and I walk up to them. "You guys," I say, noticing Ryder by my side, "Ryder had the same weird dream as me. We have decided to take a stand and fight. We are going to leave for about a month to train in the mountains." They look shocked. It's Inuyasha who speaks first. "Fine," he says. "But you better come right back after your training." I nod. "We're… already packed. Goodbye. I'll see you after." I walk out the door along with Ryder.

EXACTLY ONE MONTH LATER

I'm home. But no one else is. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep before I see everyone. I want to tell everyone about training. Now that i think about it, I remember Kagome saying something about a festival. Ryder stays to sleep of course, and I walk out.

On the road, I see Sesshomaru and Koga. I remember crying in front of Sesshomaru, and me turning Koga down. You walked away from me, Sesshomaru. Fine. I see Sesshomaru about to open his mouth to say something, but I don't care. I walk right past him with a straight face and wrap my arms around Koga. "Koga! I missed you!" I say, smiling brightly.

"Rose!" he exclaims, then stares at me blankly. "But I thought you…"

"Don't worry about that," I say. "I never had any feelings for anyone then, and if I did, then I don't anymore. Why don't we try a second chance?" I ask cheerfully, completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Uh, well… Um…" Koga stutters.

"Great!" I say, "So there's going to be a festival tonight, I hear. Meet me at the shack at a quarter till midnight. I'll be waiting." Without even thinking, I stand on my toes to reach Koga's height and quickly kiss his cheek. I see his stunned reaction and red blushing cheeks, and somehow accidentally glance over at Sesshomaru. I quickly turn away.

Walking back down the road, I clench my hands into fists. I've done it again, I think as my eyes water up. I take deep breaths as I walk to keep myself from crying. Why did he have to be there? Why, of all people, Sesshomaru? Damn it.

I have on one of Kagome's necklaces, a sleeveless red dress from the modern world, and makeup piled onto my face, standing on the porch of the old shop, waiting for Koga. Instead, I see a different face. "Sesshomaru?" I ask, expecting Koga in a suit, not this guy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly, avoiding eye contact. I haven't cried yet since I got back. I won't break. "Koga came down with a cold. He sent me instead." Damn old Koga. He probably figured out my true feelings. Was it that obvious? "Then let's go, I guess." I mumble. It seems Sesshomaru's been avoiding me as well so when he actually looks at my, his face gets red, and is very surprised. "You look... Beautiful, Rose," he says before we start walking.

"Let's just go."

The festival is amazing. Bright lights surrounding the stage, the same stage from the party where I was bitten. Whoever threw this festival did a good job with it. I take another look at Sesshomaru when I walk up to the stage. I don't think; I just do it. I take the mic that Kagome had brought from her world, close my eyes, and sing. When I'm done, everyone stares at me, then starts cheering.

Then something happens. The lights flicker on and off. The guests start whispering. Darkness surrounds us. I hear screaming. I signal for Ryder to come in my mind. After five minutes of screaming, I feel a furry body beside me, and know its Ryder. I can hear the whole gang here, too, including Koga. One light turns out. Just as I suspected, it's the vampire.

I run away into the direction of the forest behind the stage, wanting to drive him away from the other villagers. The gang follows. I run into a large patch of grass surrounded by a circle of trees. There is a large fountain in the middle, with a large rock in the center of it and a black sword in the rock. I run up to it and pull it out. Kagome's eyes widen. So do everyone else's. I turn around, and the vampire suddenly appears before me, making me shocked for a half a second. His face his serious, then smiles slowly. He disappears. I hear ugly laughs, chuckles, and growls. Other vampires, I suspect. With the bright moonlight to guide me, I see Ryder by my side, ready to fight. I rip my jacket off, and the bandages, showing off my wings. I grasp my sword tightly, shaking, and nervously try to show that I'm ready to fight.

Something happens. Like a click, or like something turned on inside me. I glance over at Ryder, and smile, an evil, excited, yet amusing smile. We start fighting the other creatures, somehow always staying at each others side. I slash the sword at some vampires, kick the others, and punch some, while Ryder defends me and slashes the rest with his sharp claws. The gang tries to help, but I stop them. "Stop. This is my battle." They back away. Ryder is busy fighting a vampire when another one with an ax swings, and I duck, sliding into the grass and my sword sliding across the grass as well. As I try to reach for it, he swings again, and cuts off half of my long red hair, so that half of it goes down to my waist, and the other half just above my shoulders. As I get up, I grab the sword and get him in the chest, killing another vampire off. I look around, surprised. They're all dead, except for the head vampire.

I hear a roar close to me, and look up. There he is, standing on top of the fountain with his arms folded, chuckling to himself. I look back down and see Ryder with blood all over his chest. No. Not Ryder. My hollow eyes filled with emptiness, turn into something else. The gang sees it too. I'm not emotionless anymore. I'm not dull. I'm not empty inside. I cut off the other side of my hair, so that my now short hair doesn't get in my way. I'm furious, and I'm ready to fight. I fly up when the vampire isn't looking and stab his heart. I take the sword out and stab him again until I know he's dead. "Why?" I whisper. He just wanted power, I assume.

I walk back to Ryder. He doesn't move. The sun starts to rise, the moon vanishing. "No. Don't leave me! RYDER!" I scream, tears pouring out onto my cheeks. I fall to my knees, my hands grasping onto the grass. I know what I have to do, I take the sword from the ground, standing up. I take a deep breath, and stab my chest. I fight myself not to scream. I reach into the bloody chest and pull out a fist sized bubble. It's my soul. I walk up to Ryder and plant my soul into his body. We were made as one. Two pees in a pod. Two halfs of a whole. I fall to the ground, and lie next to him. His eyes open as mine close. I hear Sesshomaru's cry as I close them entirely.

I open my eyes suddenly. "No way," I mutter, as I look around my room. My room! I remember everything now. I look over beside me in bed and see my stuffed tiger. "Ryder," I whisper, frowning. It was all… a dream? I went through all that just to end up right back where I started.

My dad walks into my room- my dad?! I run out of bed and hug him. "I missed you." I say quietly.

"Um… I missed you too, kid." he says. "Anyways, I'm gonna go run over to Starbucks and grab some coffee. You want anything?"

"No-" I say. "I'll go. It's only a couple blocks, I can walk."

"Alright. It's always good to get exercise." I walk past him and walk outside, admiring the real world, then missing my imaginary world.

Once I start walking, I look down. A feather falls to the ground. A white soft feather. I look around me, trying to spot any geese, but there aren't any in sight. I scratch my back because of two weird rashes on both sides of my back, and a feather, identical to the first, falls out from under my shirt. I catch it quickly as it sways to the ground. Weird.

I forget about the feather and keep walking. Two blocks later, I can see Starbucks from a distance. When I start speed walking, I bump into a man… No, a teenager. He looks about my age and has a streak of a platinum silver color in his spiky hair that he surprisingly pulls off. The color reminds me of something, or someone, from my dream. But I can't remember. I guess dreams are very forgetful in a way.

"Sorry," I say quickly, avoiding his face.

"It's fine. Ya know, you look my age. Do you by any chance go to Washington Junior High?" he asks, a little coldly.

"Ya, I do. Are you new around here?"

"I'm a transfer student from Tokyo. I guess it's hard to tell because I don't have an accent. I was taught English ever since I was born. I want at least one friend at school, so what's your name?" He asks. Now that I think about it, I remember hearing about a new student from outside of the states.

"R-Rosemary. But I really like the name Rose. Not that it matters. I mean, Rosemary's my name, and I like it, but ya know you can always change it-" I stop myself and realize I'm babbling. My face turns red. He starts laughing. Laughing. And I don't even know the guy. "You're a pretty funny girl. I think I'll call you Rose, not Rosemary. It fits you." I turn redder, and a little annoyed. "Well, then, what's your name?" I ask loudly.

"August. August S. The "S" stands for Sesshomaru. Name's been in the family for centuries," he replies, but not as coldly as when I met him.

"Interesting," I say.

"Ya know, Rose," he starts to ask, "There's a new animal at the zoo. I heard they found him in the middle of nowhere and he was super smart. My friend says his name's Ryder, or something. And he's a tiger. Do you wanna come with me tomorrow?" I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I don't even know him. I don't know what to say. No guy has ever asked me out, or even has talked to me this nicely before.

"Well, I-uh, I'll have to check my schedule," I say-

"It's a date!" He says, interrupting me, and walks away.

I walk the opposite direction, with my cheeks burning. I forget entirely why I'm out here again, but I just keep walking. As little by little, I try my hardest to love what I've got. It's like I've got these wings ready to fly. Like I've been reborn.


End file.
